1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ice cube tray structure, and more Particularly pertains to a new and improved ice cube storage apparatus wherein the same is arrange for the storage and accessibility of ice cubes therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ice cube containers are arranged to receive conventional ice cube trays at an upper edge thereof, wherein removal of the tray structure is required for access interiorly of the prior art containers. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the Prior art by utilizing a slot directed through a front wall of the container eliminating need for removal of ice cube trays Positioned thereon. A rear ramp structure is arranged to direct ice cubes towards the slot.
Prior art apparatus relative to ice tray structure is exemplified in the U.S Pat. Nos. 4,777,992; 4,177,652; 3,796,063; and 4,565,074 wherein Prior art structure sets forth either an elaborate organization or an organization not permitting ease of access to storage container ice cube components without removal of ice cube trays to an upper edge thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ice cube storage apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the Present invention substantially fulfills this need.